


Journalism with the Boys

by KazzMcSass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Found Family, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazzMcSass/pseuds/KazzMcSass
Summary: In South Central Community College a Journalism Club is rekindled. Only four students decide to join and end up becoming friends, though they are often at odds with one another.





	1. Chapter 1

__________

Good morning prospective Journalism Club members,

As a reminder we have our first Journalism Club meeting tomorrow (9/22)!

We will start at 3:30 but don't feel bad if you show up a little late. At our first meeting we will be talking about future plans for the club as well as choosing officer positions. Don't forget to invite your friends!

See you tomorrow!

Mr. Harlow

____________

Dakotah packed his bag as soon as the professor let them loose. The first club meeting was starting in five minutes and within that time he'd have to book it across campus and figure out where room 3-B was. Despite going to the community college for two years already, he didn't know much about this campus. He preferred to take the online classes and his few in-person classes hadn't been in the same building as 3-B.

After tossing on the strap of his messenger bag and patting his pockets for his phone and keys, Dakotah skedaddled out of the computer lab. When he exited the building he was hit with a blast of cool air. It wasn't winter yet but that didn't stop the weather from trying to freeze him to death.

Dakotah booked it across the massive parking lot that connected the three buildings on campus. He had to keep on eye out, not only for stray vehicles, but also for the forming potholes and trash haphazardly forgotten by students. The college wasn't very well funded, but it was affordable and Dakotah had coasted along on financial aid so far. 

It was his final year here. Thank god. Some of these teachers had really tried his patience and navigating his old car through the over crowded parking lot was a challenge of its own. Dakotah had to balance both a full time job and a full roster of classes. 

He did not have time for this club. The only reason he came to the meeting in the first place was because the teacher had asked. One of Mister Harlow's other students had been hounding him about making one, but few students had shown interest. Mister Harlow was one of the few instructors Dakotah had enjoyed having, and he was also Dakotah's academic advisor. So when he had asked, explaining his need for more than one club member, Dakotah felt obligated to say yes.

At least for one meeting.

When he entered the building Dakotah had to scrutinize a map mounted in the foyer. After pinpointing the incredibly tiny '3-B' on the map. He had to check another map further down the hall to make sure he was going in the right direction. The building was not laid out in an easily navigable way, with halls meandering in strange directions and tiny, cramped halls leading off here and there. Eventually he finally found the offending 3-B with the door invitingly open and steady chatter coming out.

Mister Harlow was sitting on his desk at the other end of the class, talking to two students sitting at a front table. Halfway to the back of the class was one other student, who only gave him a sour glance before brooding over his phone. Mister Harlow turned as Dakotah entered and gave him a warm smile and greeting, “Dakotah! So glad you could make it!”

“Hello,” He greeted, giving a wave to the other students.

Dakotah decided to sit at the table across from the other two so as to not stretch out the group too much. 

Mister Harlow checked his watch before glancing at the door and clapping his hands together, “Okay, why don’t we get started now? We’ve got a lot to talk about and we can still welcome in any other stragglers. Why don’t we introduce ourselves first?”

He closed the door partially before taking a seat back on the corner of his desk and sizing up the group. No one spoke up.

“I’ll introduce myself first,” He announced, “I’m Mister Harlow. I’m on the board of directors and I teach most of the English and creative writing classes. I like to play video games in my spare time and I decided to host the Journalism Club because I used to love the old one we had going before it died out a few years ago.” He then gestured to one of the two kids he had been talking to earlier, a real tall and broad fellow, “Hugo, why don’t you go next? Tell us something about yourself and why you decided to join the Journalism Club.”

The student, Hugo apparently, looked a bit startled for a moment before finding his voice, “I’m Hugo Vandyr. I’m part of the Videogame Club and I’m going for a journalism degree, which is why I decided to join the club,” He explained curtly.

The student next to him quickly spoke up, almost bursting with excited energy. How the tiny guy held in so much eagerness was unknown, “Hey, i’m Courtney!” He turned in his seat to give Dakotah and the emo kid a friendly wave before continuing, “I’m a part of the Art Club, Civitan, and also the Gaming Club with Hugo. I joined because he asked me to but also because journalism seems pretty fun.”

After his introduction everyone’s attention turned to Dakotah, so he straightened up a bit and spoke, “My name is Dakotah. I don’t have much time for clubs because I spend most of my time not at school working. I came to the meeting because Mister Harlow asked and I wanted to show my support. I’ve never done journalism before, but I imagine it could be interesting.”

The spotlight was quickly swept away from him to the angry guy in the back, now slouched in his seat and his chin resting in his palm, “I’m Jack and I joined because I need extra credit.”

_ Eloquent _ , Dakotah thought. 

Mister Harlow seemed to think the same thing with the grimace on his face, but he quickly wiped the expression away and stood, “Okay, why don’t we talk about what to expect from the club?”

Mister Harlow then went on to talk about what the club usually did and events they could attend. Apparently the clubs would basically ‘compete’ among each other. Whoever had the most service hours - hours spent working at community service type events - would win money to put towards future club events. Mister Harlow talked about Trunk-or-Treat, Bake Sales, and other events the club could attend to pass out pamphlets and such. None of it seemed too interesting to Dakotah, though the other students seemed enraptured.

He then started talking about more specific things the club would do. Creating some sort of journal for the college featuring student work and talking about significant events from throughout the year. Attending more official college events, like graduation and seminars, to record what happened. Interviewing people. All stuff Dakotah had more anticipated the club to do.

Eventually it came time to choose officer positions.

“Would anyone like to be president?” Mister Harlow asked, fingers poised above his laptop keyboard.

Everyone turned towards Hugo, but suddenly the grumpy dude from the back of class spoke up with a simple, “Me.”

The club looked at him, silent for a moment. Mister Harlow eventually spoke up, “Anyone else want to try competing for the position? Hugo?”

Hugo shook his head, “Nah. I don’t really want to be president. I’m already president of the Gaming Club, I want to give someone else the opportunity.”

“No one else, then?” Harlow asked and when no one responded he typed out Jack’s name on his computer. “Okay. Vice President?”

No one spoke up for a moment until Courtney said, “Dakotah should try.”

“Why?” Dakotah asked, a little taken aback by the suggestion.

“You were good in Public Speaking and you like, look like an actual reporter, you’ll be great,” Courtney elaborated.

Dakotah grimaced. He didn’t really appreciate his business-casual being compared to ‘like a reporter’. “Maybe the position would be better suited for Hugo. He seems more invested.”

Hugo quickly shook his head, “I think you should be Vice President.”

Dakotah rubbed a thumb against his temple. Was he really going to do this? Ugh. “Yeah, okay.”

“Alright. And Secretary?” Harlow asked.

Courtney immediately piped up, “Me!”

“Hugo, would you like to be Treasurer then, or would you like to challenge him for Secretary?” Mister Harlow asked.

“I’m fine as Treasurer,” Hugo confirmed.

Mister Harlow finished typing on his computer before getting up and sitting on his desk again. He explained the duties of their positions and thankfully Dakotah didn’t have to do much. He mostly just had to do the president’s job if they weren’t there and do basic second-in-command stuff. Dakotah originally didn’t want to come back. He just wanted to come to the first meeting or two then drift away without another word. But he was Vice President now and he had his duties. He wasn’t just going to abandon his responsibilities like some low-life retch.

After the meeting, in his shitty old car, Dakotah let his head thump back against the headrest of the driver’s seat. Yet more responsibilities weighing on him on top of his school and job. Hopefully this wouldn’t be too pressing on his life. Maybe it could just play as some background noise to everything else. He started up the car, turning the heat on right away to warm up the chilly interior. He flicked on his lights then pulled out of his parking lot to head home.

“I’m going to make it through this year if it kills me.”


	2. Chapter 2: Artist Statement [JT]

The next club meeting wasn’t until a week later and it was still boring as hell. Because Jack was president now he had to do the incredibly monumental task of writing down “Name” and “Email” on a scrap piece of paper for members to sign in. The same three people as last time came again. Harlow seemed optimistic that new people would come, but no one did. Jack wasn’t surprised, as the club sounded completely and utterly boring. So far it had lived up to being a total waste of time.

Mister Harlow also suggested he sit up in the front with everyone else. It wasn’t a radical change, but Jack still prefered sitting back where he had enough personal space. Dakotah scooted his chair over politely, giving him a bit more space in the seat next to him. Jack just sat and slouched down in his new spot.

The first half of the meeting wasn’t very interesting. Mister Harlow gave more concrete dates for future service events and talked about what the events would entail. Most of them just listened and nodded along, but Dakotah legit pulled out a pen and started taking notes. Was this dude serious? Even the way he wrote was uptight. He couldn’t believe this guy.

After getting through the exceedingly boring part they got to the somewhat less boring part.

“So. What is it that every journalist should have on hand?” Mister Harlow asked.

Courtney immediately spoke up, his energy radiating across the room, “Something to write down stuff in!”

Mister Harlow nodded, “Yes, but what else?”

“Integrity?” Dakotah guessed like an absolute loser-ass bitch.

“Yes to that too, but I’m looking for something else more important,” Mister Harlow said.

Hugo raised his hand tentatively, “An artist statement.”

“Yes!” Harlow confirmed, “If we’re going to create articles for this year’s Reverence journal you should all have an artist statement ready to use.”

He went on to explain what they needed to have in the statement, writing on the whiteboard his points until he let them loose to get to work. Jack and Hugo just started writing on their phones, like  _ sensible _ folks, while the other two decided to go for their laptops. Courtney pulled out the fanciest looking MacBook Pro with disgustingly colorful stickers plastered all across it while Dakotah pulled out practically the exact opposite. His laptop had to be on its last legs and Jack was surprised when it turned on at all. Jack just rolled his eyes and minded his own business.

After half an hour of typing Harlow urged them all to share what they wrote. He had created a group on the website their school used for homework which would allow them to share posts among each other privately.

__________

Hugo Vandyr, a student at South Central Community College, is currently working towards his associate degree in journalism. From a young age he enjoyed reading video game reviews from the margins of magazines and eventually found his home in online reviewing communities. Hugo now spends much of his time finding new materials to review for his modest size of growing followers. His subjects of review are unpopular movies and indie video games, though has spread his interests to further reach the popular culture of today.

_ _ _ _ _

**Dakotah Deligar** \- Hello, Hugo. You did an excellent job on your artist statement. Perhaps you could specify more on your pop culture interests, as now it is left rather vague. Perhaps giving examples could help.

**Courtney Dodger** \- I love your post! What’s your blog name? I’d love to read your stuff!! I think it's good you have a variety of interests to write about.

**Jack Taffety** \- Good post. You write very descriptively, which will be useful in the club’s future.

__________

As a student of South Central Community College, Courtney Dodger is soon to graduate with his associate in science before transferring to pursue a career in STEM. He participates in many clubs and helps the community through SCCC’s Art Club, SCCC’s Gaming Club, South Charlon Civitan, and now SCCC’s Journalism Club. After having a health scare at a young age he decided to live life to the fullest and has spent much of his time trying new things and exploring new places. Courtney enjoys writing about a variety of things, though enjoys many subjects specifically in the fine arts and STEM fields.

_ _ _ _

**Hugo Vandyr** \- Your artist statement gives a good view of who you are and what you’re interested in. I’m not sure if the “After having a health scare at a young age” part is integral to your post, though.

**Dakotah Deligar** \- Hello, Courtney. Your personality comes out through your post very well. I think it will be best to not put “SCCC” in front of every club and instead say “through SCCC’s Art, Gaming, and Journalism Club as well as the SC civitan.”

**Jack Taffety** \- Your post is a bit wordy and could use with being more to the point. Other than that, it touches on good points.

__________

Dakotah Deligar is soon to be a graduate from South Central Community College (SCCC) with his Associate in Business. He is very business-oriented and never had much time for hobbies outside of academics. Developing a strong work ethic at a young age, he can get work done quickly without becoming distracted. While he doesn’t have experience as a journalist, he rather enjoys reflecting on historical subjects and seeing how past events could still show their effect in the modern day. He particularly enjoys early 1900s US history.

_ _ _ _ _

**Jack Taffety** \- Your post sounds more like a resume than an artist statement. Loosen up and talk more about your interests.

**Hugo Vandyr** \- Your writing is very professional, but I think it could use some more personality in it. Perhaps talk about the specifics of history you enjoy?

**Courtney Dodger** \- Oooooh, you sound so thoughtful! I think you’d be GREAT with doing historical research stuff.

__________

Jack Taffety will graduate from South Central Community College in the coming spring. His interest in politics has shaped his life and predominates most of his interests. His interest encompasses not just US politics, but also the politics of local government and foreign countries. Aside from politics, Jack also appreciates the history of wars and the weaponry used to win them. Journalism is a natural field for Jack to enter as he can use the medium as a way to share his political ideas and spread them to others.

_ _ _ _ _

**Dakotah Deligar** \- Hello, Jack. Your post is very eloquently structured. You come off as very aggressive in the latter half of your statement, which may turn away some readers.

**Courtney Dodger** \- Yooo you’re interested in cool weapons too? I love to learn about BOMBS and it’s part of what got me interested in STEM. I used to want to be a chemist because I didn't know what mustard gas was lol.

  
**Hugo Vandyr** \- Your artist statement is well written and I think it benefits from your bluntness. You also say politics a lot, I suggest finding another word to replace some of it sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3: Save the Dates

“Where’s Courtney?” Dakotah asked.

Mister Harlow and Jack were busy talking about something or the other at the teacher’s desk, but Courtney was mysteriously absent.

Hugo gave him an awkward side glance before turning towards him in his usual seat, “His, uh, his grandma died. They were really close so he’s taking the week off.”

“Oh, that’s horrible,” Dakotah sympathized.

“I hope he’s doing okay,” Mister Harlow added.

“Sucks,” Is all that Jack said.

After a few minutes Mister Harlow began the meeting. Now that they were a bit further into the year and more events were going on, they had their first large assignment to plan for. In November there would be a whole big thing about the SCCC Foundation, an organization dedicated to helping students in need. Somewhat like financial aid but for other things - like gas money, paying for a certificate, or upholding an on-campus food pantry. It was the club’s task to attend and take pictures and notes before writing an article about it. It was practice for bigger assignments.

Then the rest of the meeting was put towards looking for more events to do some sort of journalism-ing at.

__________

Dakotah Deligar\- The Charlon Museum of History is holding an event where they are giving out an award for historic preservation around the Charlon area. It will be on October 14th at the Charlon Museum of History. We could pose a question to the representatives who accept the award and ask about their motivations, projects they had worked on, or what they plan to work on in the future.

Hugo Vandyr \- A small horror movie themed event is being held at Joseph Martins Library on 10/10. Two small-time novelists will be there too, giving a great opportunity to interview them if they have the time. Aside from that, speaking on how the event represents or effects the community can also be a viable topic.

Jack Taffety \- Sunday after next (the 18th) there is a political rally taking place in Greater Charlon for Axel Wayne, who is running for local office. He’s a real small time guy, only just entering the scene, so we could probably get in a few words from his supporters. Parker Wessel will also be a speaker there, he was mayor a few years back so it will be a huge deal.

__________

“Okay,” Mister Harlow began as they all finished sharing their suggestions, “I want you guys to coordinate to attend these events. You won't have to do interviews at every one, but I think it would be better if you all attended each other’s events together.”

Jack tried not to sigh audibly, but Dakotah still saw him look a bit annoyed at the suggestion.

“We should exchange phone numbers,” Dakotah said.

“I can add Courtney to the group chat so he knows what's happening,” Hugo added.

“I won't be able to be a part of a group chat,” Dakotah said. When the other two gave him funny looks he withdrew his shitty, old flip phone.

Jack snorted, “Get that from your gran?”

“It’s the best I’ve got,” Dakotah snapped, glaring at him.

Jack just shrugged and shook his head, “Whatever, Man. Someone will text you updates, I guess.”

After everything was sorted they went their separate ways. It wasn’t long after Dakotah arrived at home when his phone buzzed. He had already settled down in front of his second-hand laptop to work on homework, so he didn't pick up his phone right away. When it buzzed again a few minutes later he finally checked to see who was pestering him.

< It’s Jack. Courtney and Hugo say they can make it to the horror movie party thing. Can you?

< Is this Dakotah’s number?

Yes. What time is it? >

< 4:30 pm

I’ll be there. >

< Ok.

Dakotah let his phone clatter down on the small kitchen table he was working at. He had hoped someone other than Jack would be the one messaging him. Maybe Hugo, he seemed the most sensible of the group so far. Whatever, it was a small sacrifice he’d have to make to be in this group he didn’t really want to be in in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4: Horror Movie Party Thing

Dakotah almost didn't make it to the mini horror convention. He was suddenly woken up with his phone rattling relentlessly on his bedside table. When did he fall asleep? He did not have the time for a nap. Dakotah picked up the phone and flicked it open, squinting at the name of whoever dared call him.

He let out an annoyed, hissing sigh and picked up the call, "What?"

"Where are you?" Jack's staticky voice came to him.

Dakotah panicked for a moment before he looked at his plastic alarm clock. He still had 45 minutes to get ready and leave, "At home, why are you calling me?"

"You got a car, right? Need a ride," Jack said.

Dakotah flopped back in bed, held his phone far away from him, then pressed his face into his crooked elbow so he could groan as loud as he could. Seconds later he had already collected himself again, "Why are you only asking now?"

"Damn, you got a pet jaguar or somethin'?" Jack asked.

Dakotah did not respond.

"Okay, listen. I was gonna have someone else drop me off there but they bailed out last minute. I'm president so I'm supposed to be there and you're vice president so you gotta help me," Jack explained.

"I don't have to do shit," Dakotah grumbled.

"Come on, man," Jack whined.

Dakotah sat up and grumpily closed the textbook he was supposed to have been reading, "Fine. Okay. Let me know where to pick you up."

Thankfully Jack actually didn't live too far away from SCCC. Since he didn't drive or have his own car he presumably walked to campus. Dakotah had to rush getting ready to have enough time for the detour to pick up Jack and get to the library on time.

Jack’s house actually looked quite nice, on the outside at least. Jack lived in a nice little neighborhood with a house that looked like it was owned by a middle aged Karen type. Thankfully Dakotah didn't even have to call Jack before he was out of the house and booking it towards his car.

Jack slammed his door unnecessarily loud and sighed, "I knew you'd come in clutch." He slouched down in the seat and stared out the windshield, fixing up his slicked back hair, until he realized they weren't moving and Dakotah was staring at him, "Gonna get going?"

"Your seatbelt," Dakotah said simply.

Jack rolled his eyes, but clicked his seatbelt into place without complaining. Then they left. They were silent, Jack not saying anything and Dakotah not having anything to say. Dakotah eventually turned the radio up to a polite volume. He rather liked jazzy music and morning talk shows. At one point Dakotah realized that Jack was tapping his fingers against the dashboard to the tune of the piano as he stared out his passenger window. He decided not to say anything about it.

The library was a good ways away from Jack's house and they only started conversation in the last few minutes.

"Is Courtney doing okay?" Dakotah asked. They didn't really cross paths through the day, so he hadn't seen Courtney in some time.

"Yeah, taking it like a champ," Jack said, "The guy's really acting like he always has."

"Okay, thank god. I couldn't imagine how awkward it would be if he was moping about. Not that I would blame him," Dakotah said.

He carefully pulled into the cluttered parking lot of the library the event was taking place at. He had to wait as a soccer mom guided her herd of kids across the lot, not even sparing him a nod or wave. Prick. Jack was nice enough to point out that all the spots seemed to be taken. Dakotah hated driving. He eventually found a spot and had to finesse his way into it.

Jack exited the vehicle as soon as he turned the engine off, immediately on his phone. Dakotah took his time as he wasn't in a damn rush like him. He had to lock the car from the inside as the clicker on his keys never worked since he got the old thing. Jack was waiting for him at the end of the car, hands shoved in the pockets of his black jeans. He hadn't even thought to dress up, only wearing jeans, a purple button-up, and a disgustingly unfashionable jean jacket.

Or a Jacket as the teens would say these days. Oh wait. It doesn't really work when the word starts with a J already. Anyway.

"They're gonna meet us in the foyer," Jack announced before glaring at a happy couple who passed by. Guy couldn't stand to see other people be happy and mind their own business, apparently.

Dakotah just nodded and they walked into the library. He held the door open for Jack out of courtesy. No 'thank you', but Dakotah didn't expect much anyway. As Jack had said, the other two club members met them in the rather quiet foyer. Voices from the small convention drifted out from a room to the right, presumably some sort of event room the establishment had to avoid any events from disrupting the quiet library part.

"Glad you came!" Courtney chirped in a respectfully quiet, but cheerful voice.

It was like nothing had changed with him. Dakotah found it a bit unnerving, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's go in," Hugo said eagerly.

Dakotah could tell he was itching to dig into the nerd shit that was bound to be in the convention. The group followed him in as he excitedly scurried along. People cleared the way for him, presumably more out of fear of being trampled rather than respect.

As they entered, Dakotah was hit with a wave of warmth. The chatter was much louder and there was music playing quietly under it all. Around the perimeter of the room booths were set up for vendors. One area had a cluster of tables and chairs while on the far side two tables with modest lines were set up.

Hugo immediately dove right the fuck in. Courtney followed close behind him and then Dakotah and Jack trailed behind them. He wasn't much for conventions or buying the little knick knacks or gushing of similar interest. He had grown out of that sort of stuff ages ago. Dakotah, nor Jack, hid their lack of enthusiasm.

"You don’t have to follow me, you can go look where you want to,” Hugo said after the group followed him to several booths. It was clear he was directing it to Jack and Dakotah, though.

“I want to stay close, for when you’re ready to do the interview,” Dakotah said and Jack grunted in what was presumably agreement.

Hugo suddenly looked excited, his concern quickly forgotten as he remembered the reason why they were here in the first place. “Ah, good point,” He said before focusing back on whatever goofy merchandise he had been scrutinizing before.

Dakotah was sure to give him a bit more space after that, as to not bare down on the guy. Which was probably impossible since he had to be 6 and a half feet tall. He may not enjoy the subject matter, but it was clear Hugo was rather happy. Courtney was uncharacteristically quiet, however. He still looked cheerful and his voice remained high and airy, but he wasn’t as talkative. No doubt the death of his grandmother still weighed on him.

“The original will always be the best,” Jack commented, taking Dakotah out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” He asked. He looked up and saw that the table they stood at now had various posters with knives and hockey masks and Friday the 13th printed across them, “You like these movies?”

“They’re classics, everyone’s seen them,” Jack dismissed.

“I haven’t,” Dakotah said.

Jack immediately looked pissed and on guard, a common expression for him, it seemed. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, not unlike a petulant child, “Why are you making a big deal over it?”

“I’m not making a ‘big deal’ over it,” Dakotah said. His voice rising in annoyance as well, “It’s okay to be interested in things, Jack.”

Jack didn’t say anything and instead ignored him. Geeze, this guy was a lot of work. Always trying to fight about something. They didn’t make much conversation after that and gradually made their way down the line until they were at the tables for the two authors. One person had a small line while the other was idly fiddling with the stacks of pamphlets and fliers on her table.

“What the fuck?” Jack whispered.

Dakotah gave him a raised brow, prompting Jack to point at one of the books propped up on her table. Werewolf Pirate Love. The head of a wolf over a stormy sea with an 18th century ship being tossed about made up the cover.

“Oh,” Is all Dakotah could say.

Hugo eagerly approached the small-time author, who politely smiled at the group.

“Hey- I love your work. I’m a part of South Central Community College’s Journalism Club and was hoping you had some time for an interview,” Hugo said, the words tumbling out a bit too fast as he let his excitement overtake him.

Seconds later the group had been ushered behind the table, squeezing together in the small space. They all loomed behind Hugo, not unlike a gang ready to kneecap someone. Give us the wolf smut or else, ma’am. You’ll find out what the knife’s for soon enough if you don’t fess up. Dakotah was getting really bored.

Illustrations 4

Hugo pulled out a small notepad and a dingy pencil, poised and ready to write down what golden knowledge he was about to receive. He opened his mouth to ask the first question, but was interrupted by Dakotah.

“Do you mind if we record this interview, Ma’am?” He asked.

Hugo, who had been too eager to get to the goods, nodded and dug in his pockets for his phone.

“I don’t mind at all,” She said.

The questions weren’t anything special. The usual ‘favorite book’ and ‘biggest challenge’. He was a bit tense at first, but as Hugo got into the swing of things he loosened up and held a more conversational interview with the woman. Thankfully it didn’t last too long. Hugo was running out of questions, though it seemed he was hesitant to stop talking to the author, even if she was rather obscure.

“Okay, final question,” Hugo said before a gigantic, goofy smile spread across his face, “I loved the romance between Romeo and Roman in Werewolf Pirate Love. Do you plan on having future romance in your novels, or even exploring the romance genre in general?”

Dakotah pinched the bridge of his nose and Jack groaned. This man was embarrassing.

The woman smiled and gave him a sly shrug, “We’ll have to see.”

The group decided to wait in the seating area afterwards. The second author was on a break and told them to come back 20 minutes later. Hugo was happy to visit the rest of the booths, but they still had a few minutes to spare after that. Dakotah had grabbed them some of the free waters they were offering, a blessing because of how hot and crowded the room was starting to feel.

“What’s the other lady’s name again?” Dakotah asked. It wasn’t his interview, but Mister Harlow had suggested they use the other members’ events to still practice their writing skills.

“Her pen name is Pearl Stormy,” Hugo answered

Dakotah nodded and went to take a sip from his water.

“Sounds like a porn star name,” Jack commented.

Dakotah snorted. He inhaled his water. Then he started coughing, thankfully not spilling water over himself in the process. Hugo and Jack immediately started laughing, Jack being gracious enough to smack him on the back a few times. The moment made Dakotah realize something, though.

“Where’d Courtney go?” He asked, voice still a bit strained.

Hugo looked to the empty seat next to himself then shrugged, “Bathroom, I guess.”

Dakotah nodded, wiping away the droplets of water that had landed on the table with his sleeve. Jack caught Dakotah's arm and he was ready to beat the fuck out of him before Jack twisted his wrist around to peer at his watch.

“Time’s up, go interview your lady,” He said before letting him go and standing.

Hugo and Dakotah followed suit, but Dakotah paused. Courtney had really just slipped away without a word. Hugo seemed too excited to meet his semi-famous author to care, and he knew Jack wasn’t going to care about anyone but himself. Dakotah held back a sigh. He guessed it was his job the give a fuck, then.

“I’m going to find Courtney,” Dakotah said, “In case he wants in on the interview.”

“Yup,” is all Jack said before the two headed off to the table.


End file.
